1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle internal combustion engine including engine hangers capable of making the internal combustion engine compact.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 3547108 discloses an internal combustion engine to be mounted on a motorcycle in which an engine hanger and an oil filter are arranged on the front face of the crankcase.
In the internal combustion engine shown in Japanese Patent No. 3547108 (FIGS. 1 and 3), since the oil filter is arranged not to interfere with parts therearound and the engine hanger is arranged at a center front face of the crankcase, the height of the internal combustion engine in the up-down direction tends to increase.
However, in an internal combustion engine mounted particularly on a motorcycle, there is a large demand for an internal combustion engine made compact in the up-down direction.